Street Fighter: Vengeance
by LunacyTears99
Summary: This is a re-envisioned story of Street Fighter.


(Disclaimer: I don't own Street Fighter or any of it's related content. No copyright infringement intended. This is merely a fan-created adaptation of the published works and doesn't reflect the views of the property owners. Read at your own discretion.)

 **Street Fighter: Vengeance**

Chapter 1

* * *

A light would flicker with fading light swaying side to side inside a darkened warehouse. Underneath the light lay a pile of bloody dead bodies all dressed in the same uniform of dark navy and orange attire. A red band would cover their left upper arm with crimson colored gauntlets covering their lower arms and hands. Puncture wounds could easily be seen as they lay lifeless on top of one another in a pile of about 15 bodies. Nearby a wounded girl wearing the same uniform lay on the ground holding her puncture wound as she lay there bleeding out. Her other hand is covering the puncture wound of another girl whom was laying lifelessly beside her on her back while taking her last few breaths before dying of excessive blood loss. The wounded girl still with little energy looked up at the other soldier as any hope left in her for survival becomes suddenly crushed by the realization that there was no survival for either of them as she could feel the other wounded girl stop breathing. Her head sinks forward and onto of her arm as it was held out to cover the other girl's wound. Closing her eyes she could feel her weariness taking over her as she too took her last few breaths before dying of blood loss.

In front of those two girls dying, would be another soldier as she desperately tries to block the blow of a pair of claws made of steel with the side of her steel gauntlet. The man whom was fighting her would grimace at the block and intimidatingly laugh while countering with a kick as the soldier fell back. The man would immediately crouch down into a roll forward that would end with a swift puncture of his claw into the soldier's abdomen. A sharp pain would immediately surprise the female soldier as she grunted softly while suddenly gasped for air. She had lost finally after putting in a good fight. It wasn't enough though. All she could think was about how easy the man had taken them all down. In the end, she had put in the best fight she could even if it wasn't enough. Suddenly the pain would snap her back into reality as only second had gone by. The man now stood over her as he slowly went from a crouching position to a standing one while his claw still remain inside her.

The soldier would look up at Vega as she let out a desperate scream of hatred and pain while staring at at Vega's eyes. The man leaned in laughing while grabbing the girls neck changing his expression to that of pure joy as he kept his eyes locked with hers. Looking as though he were somehow experiencing immense pleasure at the sight of the girl's misery. The soldier would grab both the claw and the other arm of Vega's only being able to catch his elbow as he maintained his grip over her neck. Struggling she tried to push his arms away but it wasn't enough to move either of them as Vega's arms tensed revealing his muscles more. Slowly Vega's claw would move upwards despite the soldier's attempt at stopping his claw from moving. Their eyes remained locked as the soldier suddenly spit blood at Vega's face. Unflinching he smiled as the blood dripped down his face while he suddenly forced his claw upwards to reach the girl's heart. Vega would start to laugh to himself as he watched the girl die as she desperately struggled against him.

Finally he'd pull his claw out of the soldier's abdomen and used his other arm's full strength to lift and throw the girl close to the pile of bodies nearby. As he turned, he swatted his claw in the direction of the girl's body while her blood splashed over her. Vega looked back with amusement as he took a mental picture of the newly dead girl. His body would glisten with sweat and blood as he turned and walked in the direction of some shadaloo soldiers whom were standing nearby with masks hiding their faces. One of them would step forward with a box readily open to have the claw placed inside of. Vega walked over to them slowly while adjusting the claw so that it came off his hand. As it took it off, he'd say both to himself and to the other soldiers, " _These girls were merely cheap putana. I was expecting more... Tell Master Bison, the job is done. I shall be taking time off to recover from this exercise. Make sure to get rid of the bodies_." Vega entered a vehicle that was waiting for him. While the soldiers were pouring gasoline over all of the bodies and the rest of the warehouse. Soon the warehouse would be set aflame.

* * *

A very tired Chun-Li would be awoken by the sound her cellphone ringing. She'd groan and wonder what could be so important that she'd have to be phoned at this hour. Looking at the clock as she answered her phone revealed it to be 4:13AM in the morning. " _Hello?_ ", Chun-li answered her phone. " _Sorry for calling so late but I think you going to want to see this._ ", a voice replied over the phone. Chun-li got out of bed while still on the phone, " _Okay. Where is it at?_ ". " _The warehouse district near the docks. You asked to be on potential cases involving Shadaloo. Well I think we might have found something related to them._ ", replied the voice over the phone. " _I'm on my way._ ", Chun-Li would hurry getting on clothes. It had been awhile since she last heard of Shadaloo. So she wanted to be there when they finally showed any signs of activity. After she'd gotten ready, she immediately shut the door behind her as. The shades of her large window that overlooked her empty apartment room revealing the Hong Kong skyline as Chun-Li had a great view of the city from her apartment highrise. It would take about 30 minutes for Chun-Li to arrive on the scene. Flashing her badge at the police stationed around the crime scene before being let into to see the area.

Nearby firefighting crew were finishing up as they were now preparing to leave. Chun-Li looked around and could see the entire place in ashes. Surrounding a group of ashes and charred metal stood detective Fo Chan. Chun-Li walked up beside him and stared at the pile of ashes. " _When did this occur?_ ", asked Chun-Li. " _About 3 hours ago. Someone noticed the warehouse was on fire and called the police to report it. Couldn't get inside until the flames were extinguished. The entire place was already burnt to the ground_ ", Detective Fo Chan replied holding out his hand with a piece of charred metal. Chun-Li took the charred metal and inspected it revealing a metal skull with wings on each side. " _This is all we could find on them connecting them to Shadaloo. No clue on what happened here though._ ", Inspector Fo Chan looked hard at the ashes. Chun-Li knelt down and stared at one of the gauntlets. Piecing everything together in her head she'd stand up and look around. Trying to envision what could have happened.

Her eyes shifted on the floor as her expression changed from wonder to concern. She walked a few paces back and swiped the floor of ashes with her foot. Seeing the blood that was barely visible at this point. " _This was a slaughter. Thats probably why they were here._ ", Chun-Li looked around again, _"No one would have heard anything because of the location. If these were Shadaloo's own people. I wonder why they could have done this_ ". Inspector Fo Chan carefully studied the area as Chun-Li pieced it all together in slight shock that they'd kill this many people all at once. " _Maybe they tried to defect or were found out as spies?_ ", Inspector Fo Chan questioned. Chun-Li looked back at the pile of ashes, " _I want the remains of these victims brought to a lab. Whatever Shadaloo might have done to them and for whatever reason. I want to know why. Something isn't right here. They were killed for a reason and they must have fought dying. Judging from the blood on the ground_ ". Inspector Fo Chan would stare at Chun-Li with a stern expression questioning everything.


End file.
